Excepciones
by Ingrid Holmes
Summary: Porque nadie nunca escuchaba a Carly, y a Freddie no le gustaba la violencia, generalmente ese era papel de Sam, eran como reglas no escritas., aunque reglas al fin.Pero siempre hay excepciones a la regla. Sea la regla que sea. One Shot.


_**Excepciones. **_

Porque _ese tonto mequetrefe que se piensa que hace con Sam-,_ escuchó Carly mascullar a su amigo mientras ambos veían como el guapo de ultimo año le hablaba coquetamente a Sam, porque, sí que estaba guapo.

Pero ése no era el punto, Carly estaba preocupada, realmente preocupada, pues temía seriamente por un agujero en su piso, Spencer ya había tenido demasiados accidentes que comprometían la estructura de su apartamento, como para que ahora gracias a las vueltas que daba Freddie, tuvieran que preocuparse también por un boquete en el piso. Y también le preocupaba Freddie, claro. Aunque, ¿Sería muy caro reponer el agujero que seguro no tardaba en notarse? Bueno, _eso después, Carly._

-Y, ¿vas a decirme de una vez que no te gustó saber de la cita de Sam?- dijo Carly rodando los ojos, ¡Francamente! ¿En serio tenía que siempre sacar los temas ya que ese par de tontos que tenía por mejores amigos no se dignaban a decirle cosas como la gente normal?

-¡Yo no dije nada! – saltó Freddie parando su mini vuelta olímpica, algo ofendido

-¡Exacto! ¡Pero estás a punto de hacer un agujero en mi piso, Benson! Y.. ¡exacto! ¡Sólo dilo! _¨Carly, estoy endemoniadamente celoso, furioso y dolido_¨- dijo alterada e imitando la voz de su amigo, Freddie la miró sorprendido

-¡yo no…! ¡Carly! No estoy celoso, ¡hazme el favor! – dijo el chico evitando la expresión exasperada de su amiga al escuchar semejante afirmación.

-Oh, Fredward ¡Cállate, cállate que me desesperas! – dijo haciendo aspavientos, Freddie frunció el entrecejo pero su amiga ya estaba en la fase ¨no mandes a una chica a que se calme¨ así que mejor, con todo y ceño fruncido, se sentó pesadamente en el sofá.

-No estoy celoso, ¿bien? – dijo Freddie después de un minuto de silencio en el que Carly se había calmado.

-Ayyyyyyy yo me voy a tomar un licuado- dijo Carly al borde del colapso, y se fue a licuados locos dejando a un ceñudo castaño en su sofá. todo lo que Freddie tenía que hacer era decirle a Sam que quería volver, y punto. Pero no, pues como ya se ha mencionado tiene amigos tontos. Sí, tontos, ambos los dos, pues Sam también bien que sólo podría hacer lo mismo. ¿Por qué si nunca le hacían caso, justo en eso tuvieron que hacerle caso a las cosas que dijo?

¿Porque cuando decía sus ¨_dejen de pelear y hagamos esto¨_… o_ ¨les gusta mi idea_ _para el show de esta semana¨_ o¨ _no le ayuden a Spencer con ciertas esculturas¨_, no hacían caso?

Pero cuando Carly estaba desesperada por la neurótica novia de su hermano y su rara relación infante-profesoradekinder sí le hacían caso…. ¡Mensos amigos les fue a tocar!

Cuando decía_ Sam tantos grasitos te van a hacer daño_ ¿Sam la escuchaba? No.

Cuando decía_ Freddie, haz así el video que es mejor_ ¿Freddie le hacía caso? Realmente no.

Cuando decía _Sam deja de molestar a Freddie_ ¿Sam dejaba de hacerlo? Absolutamente no.

Cuando le decía a Spencer que no hiciera esculturas con comida caducada ¿el realmente trataba a la comida caducada como tal y no como escultura? Sin chance.

**Nunca le hacían caso a Carly Shay**. No que se sintiera un cero a la izquierda ni mucho menos, pero ella sabía que eso nunca pasaba. Porque resolver de forma madura y coherente las peleas que a veces tenían, no contaba. Sacando los momentos en que querían tener una solución rápida a algún conflicto, No le hacían caso.

**¿Por qué ese día tuvieron que hacerlo?**

Sus amigos eran un desastre, le hicieron caso a su _¨forzar esa conexión que tienen en una relación novio-novia_¨, justo cuando el consejo ni era para ellos, justo cuando ella realmente no quería que escucharan eso.

Y le hicieron caso ese día. Ja. Gran momento eligieron para hacerle caso por una vez en la vida. Se tapó la cara con las manos. Mal momento eligieron para hacer una excepción a la regla de _¨nadie le hace caso a Carly_¨. La castaña apoyó con frustración el mentón sobre la palma de su mano bufando. Aunque se sentía una completa demente por pensar que no hacerle caso era una especie de regla no escrita que todos seguían, lo pensaba, y_…Por algo existían las reglas, ¡para seguirlas, pues!_

* * *

><p>Fredward Benson es conocido por sus buenos modales, su calma, su paciencia, buena presencia, y autocontrol entre otras cosas. Porque, vamos, no es fácil ser amigo de Carly Shay y Sam Pucket, pero sin embargo, él sigue siendo conocido por esas cosas, a pesar de que esa amistad lo ponga en situaciones tan… extremas a veces.<p>

El punto es que, generalmente realizar una tortura estilo tiempos de la inquisición se espera esté en la mente de Sam después de descubrir que alguien tocó sus grasitos. Pero no hoy.

Es en la calma, educada y auto controlada mente de Fredward Benson hoy. Oh, sí.

La lenta, minuciosa, lenta, perfecta, lenta, cruel, lenta y dulcemente lenta tortura parecía una opción tan formidable._ Tan atrayente._

Porque¨_ linda, ¿te dolió? La caída del cielo, digo¨_... no es una forma inteligente de saludar a una chica. No a Sam, Su Sam. Porque¨_ ricitos de oro¨_… ¿en serio? Era el apodo mas poco original y sin gracia que le puso… y ¡Sam se dejaba llamar así!

Quizás la inquisición sea demasiado antigua, ¿_Qué tal la silla eléctrica_?

Cabello castaño, sonrisa estúpidamente blanca y a_pariencia irritantemente atractiva_ como se le escapó decir a Carly cuando le preguntó que le parecía el susodicho.

Bueno, la silla eléctrica era demasiado… directa. Quizás algo menos rápido. Ok. Volvemos a la tortura época de la inquisición. Realmente parece la mejor opción.

-¿Cómo se llamaban las maquinas que usaba la inquisición? – dijo Freddie saliendo del apartamento dispuesto a buscar todo lo que pudiera sobre el tema en su laptop, mientras Spencer, que había estado en las escaleras tratando de quitarse arcilla de las manos, se preguntaba para que querría Freddie saber algo así.

Porque Freddie era un ser calmado, paciente y auto controlado, y no pensaría esas cosas porque sí.

Pero siempre hay una excepción a la regla. Sea la regla que sea.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola ^^<strong>

**bueno, hoy tuve una charla interesante ( :P ) con un amigo sobre celos, y la epoca de la inquisicion ._.**

**y digamos que me sentí hoy medio como Freddie en este tonto one., pero ese no es el punto, y sí que todo se me junto y salió esto.**

**ojala les haya ¿gustado? al menos no lo hayan detestado XDD**

**que tal un review?**

**felix felicis**


End file.
